Tsukika Izayoi
Tsukika is the hero of Moon World and a shrine maiden. Appearance Tsukika has short dark blue hair with a golden moon hair accessory on the right side of her head. She has dark blue eyes. She wears a cute shrine maiden outfit consisting of a small white kinomo with detached, wide sleeves at the top and adorable red and baggy hakima trousers at the bottom. She also wears red traditional Japanese slippers. Personality Tsukika is a sweet girl who can also come across as timid thanks to her shy nature, but can actually pack quite a punch when she feels nervous or pressured. Part of her shy nature comes from the developing of small crush on Shirogane, the demon lord of Moon World. And due to this, she can get quite angry if anyone speaks badly of him. Life in Moon World Tsukika is the Hero of Moon World but wasn't aware of it until recently. Catching on quickly, she became aware of the responsibilities of a hero and gradually tried to live up to her title. She went to see the demon lord once but ended up getting so nervous that she beat him up very badly. It's because of this that Shirogane was afraid of heroes. From that day feeling very guilty, Tsukika tried to explain the misunderstanding countless times but Shirogane either ran away to save his life or was beaten up again by the nervous Tsukika. Even though this problem just kept going on, the villagers of Moon World had no clue that they even had hero. Since there were barely any monsters attacking them, Tsukika never really had to show up as a hero. Tsukika wondered about this and asked one of the more tame monsters why they don't attack the village. It responded that they didn't attack because Shirogane had ordered the monsters not to. Upon hearing that, Tsukika realised that it was Shirogane who had kept the peace of the world and from that day onwards Tsukika decided on helping Shirogane and that is when her little crush begins! Life with the party Tsukika is first introduced when Chou-Chou is interrupted from her delicious meal of dumplings to inspect the noise of breaking vases. There Chou-Chou and her party find Tsukika who reveals herself as the Moon World's chosen hero. She soon runs off after hearing a villager's cry for help. Chou-Chou and the party bump into Tsukika again after witnessing her accidently send Shirogane flying. Tsukika explains that that she doesn't mean to harm the demon lord but actually wants to help him. After conversing with Chou-Chou, Tsukika decides to go along with her and says she'll become her peon. They chase after the demon lord and Tsukika proves to be of help to Chou-Chou thanks to her unnatural strength. They eventually find the demon lord and Tsukika discovers a shocking truth. Shirogane owns a cafe full of Gothic Lolitas. Surprised and disturbed, Tsukika runs away crying. Then Chou-Chou and the party explain to Shirogane that Tsukika has been trying to help him for all this time. Touched, Shirogane asks Chou-Chou to bring Tsukika back so he can apologise but not before he explains why he has this cafe in the first place. All the Gothic Lolitas happened to be poor girls who lost their homes due to monster raids. Shirogane sheltered them and gave them work. But the girls dressed up as Gothic Lolitas out of their own will, as a way of repaying Shirogane for all his kindness as that is his type. Chou-Chou explains the story to Tsukika but trouble lurked at the next corner because Belleria has taken Shirogane. After defeating Shirogane and his airship, Chou-chou turns into CC Terse (a Gothic Lolita) and so Shirogane becomes Chou-Chou's peon. Both Tsukika and Shirogane join the party and battle along side Chou-Chou. Battle She uses glowing green dual knives and her strongest attack is the Epheseral Blossom dealing damage of 256 SP. Furthening these skills she can also use swords and dual swords. Trivia *As a shrine maiden, Tsukika can supposedly tell romance fortunes and has been bugged by Alys a lot thanks to this *Tsukika's type is Shirogane *The name Tsukika is the female version of Tsukiko which means moon child *In an attempt to cause mischief, Altis asks Shirogane what he thinks of Tsukika, who right in front of her. He thinks of Tsukika as his own daughter, which somehow makes Tsukika run off in tears. *Tsukika is the first hero to simply join Chou-Chouwithout the use of any forms. Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Moon World citizen